Begin Again
by Glowdawn
Summary: Story based on the movie "Begin again" that's all for now will probably add a summary later when I am fully awake and functioning. Elliot/Kurt and past Sebastian/Blaine but endgame Klaine


**A/N: Hello there lovely people. So you may know me from other fics or you may not. Anyways, I was watching "Begin again" today and I just felt the need to write a Klaine fic based on it. So here it is. However, I don't know when I'll be updating again, it might be in a week or a year and my regular readers know what I'm talking about. I just don't want to make any promises as I only write when I have inspiration. Enjoy the fic and I hope I'd write more of it **

_**So you find yourself at the subway **__**  
><strong>__**When your world in a bag by your side **__**  
><strong>__**And all at once it seemed like a good way **__**  
><strong>__**You realized it's the end of your life **__**  
><strong>__**For what it's worth **_

Kurt began quietly; playing delicately on his guitar while watching the crowd around him as one by one started to lose interest in what he's singing and started conversing again.

It's been a rough week for Kurt. His boyfriend for five years and breakout singer Elliot had just informed him through a fucking song that he's in love with someone else and had cheated on him with that person while being on his tour.

Kurt then felt like his soul has been sucked out of him. He just couldn't believe that everything they built for five years; everything they went through and all the things they shared together did mean nothing for Elliot.

"_I wrote a song for you while on tour," Elliot has said, "I had the inspiration in LA and I just want you to listen to it honey," he said and kissed Kurt's cheek before connecting his phone to the speakers._

Kurt wished that he'd never heard this song; that Elliot never gone to LA or become famous in the first place.

_**Here comes the train upon the track **__**  
><strong>__**And there goes the pain it cuts to black **__**  
><strong>__**Are you ready for the last act? **__**  
><strong>__**To take a step you can't take back**___

_He's missed his boyfriend so much, the huge condo felt so lifeless and lonely without him. When Elliot came back Kurt felt like his soul is back to him and when he mentioned the song to Kurt, the brunette was so excited to hear it._

_When the track started; Kurt wanted to cry of happiness, it was just so good. However, as it went on Kurt started to realise something and that realisation made him blanch._

"_You fucking asshole," Kurt screamed as he slapped Elliot across the face._

"_Are you fucking crazy?" Elliot screamed and stormed out of the kitchen._

_Kurt was so mad, he felt like dying at the moment as he stopped the song and started pacing around._

"_You can just read me so easily," Elliot said quietly as he re-entered the kitchen again._

_**Take in all the punches you could take**__**  
><strong>__**Took 'em all right on your chest**__**  
><strong>__**Now the countless back is breaking**__**  
><strong>__**Again, again**__**  
><strong>__**For what it's worth**_

"_Who is it?" Kurt asked quietly._

"_Adam," Elliot whispered._

"_Adam Crawford, the producer?" Kurt's voice started to rise._

"_Yes," Elliot said._

"_Was he with you at LA?" Kurt asked._

"_Yes," Elliot answered, "I guess…I think we should take a break for a while and try to decide what we want to do with our relationship. Try to figure out things."_

"_A break," Kurt spoke hoarsely as he was starting to breath faster, tears streaming down his face._

He felt as if he was punched. He felt broken.**  
><strong> 

_**Here comes the train upon the track **__**  
><strong>__**And there goes the pain it cuts to black **__**  
><strong>__**Are you ready for the last act? **__**  
><strong>__**To take a step you can't take back**____**  
><strong>_

Kurt kept singing, though he knew that most of the audience has lost interest in his song and performance. He just needed to let this out, to just play his guitar and sing his feelings to himself.

_**Did he love you? **__**  
><strong>__**Did he take you down? **__**  
><strong>__**Was she on her knees when she kissed your crown? **__**  
><strong>__**Tell me what you found**____**  
><strong>_

Kurt knew that Adam didn't love Elliot. They've just met a month ago anyway and even if he did, Kurt knew that he can't and won't be able to love him the way Kurt does.

This all was just bullshit and Elliot will wake up and find that no one will love him the way Kurt does, or share the same music passion like him. It was all just a mistake.

_**Here comes the rain, so hold your hat **__**  
><strong>__**And don't pray to God, cause He won't talk back **__**  
><strong>__**Are you ready for the last act? **__**  
><strong>__**To take a step you can't take back **__**  
><strong>__**Back, back, back **__**  
><strong>__**You can't take back **__**  
><strong>__**Back, back, back **__**  
><strong>_

And then Kurt saw him. Hazel eyes, strong face and a big afro. He's been staring at Kurt intently; drinking every word he sings like it's the most important thing ever. He never saw anyone so focused and interested in his song like that man, and for the first time in days it made Kurt smile.

_**So you find yourself at the subway **__**  
><strong>__**With your world in a bag by your side**__**  
><strong>_

Kurt finished smoothly and looked up, his eyes locking automatically with the hazel-eyed stranger before being snapped out of it by his friend Puck clapping for him, followed by the polite clapping of some of the audience.

He sat back on the couch he was sitting on before he got up to sing, when he found a hand stretched out for him and a business card at his face. He looked up to find the hazel-eyed stranger smiling widely at him; his eyes seemed a bit unfocused as he started speaking.

Kurt took the card and read what on it, before focusing on the man again.

"Hi. My name is Blaine Anderson and I want to sign an album contract for you."


End file.
